The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a photogrammetry system, and in particular to a photogrammetry system that includes a user guidance arrangement for the acquisition of three-dimensional coordinates.
Photogrammetry is a method of making measurements from two-dimensional (2D) images or photographs. When two or more images are acquired at different positions that have an overlapping field of view, common points or features may be identified on each image. By projecting a ray from the camera location to the feature/point on the object, the three-dimensional (3D) coordinate of the feature/point may be determined using trigonometry.
In order for photogrammetry to be used, the images acquired of the object need to overlap so that common features can be identified. It has been found that the accuracy of the 3D coordinates may be increased when a common feature/point is located in three images acquired at different camera positions or poses. One common issue is that users don't acquire enough images of the object and there may be insufficient data to determine three-dimensional coordinates of at least portions of the object. Another common issue is that a user may acquire too many images resulting in reduced processing speed.
Accordingly, while existing photogrammetry systems for measuring three-dimensional coordinates are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a photogrammetry system that guides a user during the acquisition of images.